


By the Lake

by orphan_account



Series: Rarepair Week 2k17 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bittersweet, Drowning, Implied Suicide Attempt, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, i love suffering, xander is a sea monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takumi visits the lake every night, hoping to catch a glimpse just once...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a mix of all the prompts...  
> This wasn't supposed to be as depressing as it is, but takumi's just. a very depressing person

The water, dyed a deep indigo, almost black, framed the moon's image distinctly behind his reflection, more still than even a mirror. Distantly, Takumi felt the urge to break it, and ran his finger across the scene, slicing and distorting it under his touch. Soon, it evened out to its previous perfection once more, Takumi left staring into his own tired expression.

He rubbed the daffodil's silky petals between his fingers for a moment, uncertain. Would they even like flowers? They might be upset with him for littering.

Sighing, he lowered the rose onto the surface of the water and let it float away, hoping it'd reach its destination.

He had been coming here for a week, at least, in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the fabled demon in the lake. He'd sit at the dock, staring into water that held no answers for hours, then inevitably fall asleep and have to leave in the morning. He saw no signs of life, or the demon's telltale purple glow. He was beginning to wonder if it had even really happened.

_ 'Oh, it's real,'  _ he reminded himself, running his fingers over the marks on his neck. 

_ Something seized his throat. On instinct, he screamed, escaped air floating uselessly to the surface. _

He had to see it for himself. To be certain it wasn't just another nightmare.

Takumi wasn't sure when he fell asleep, as usual, but he woke up on the docks again, this time, the daffodil threaded neatly in his hair.

* * *

The next week, and the week after that, he visited the lake every night, each time bringing a different flower to offer. The demon didn't seem to catch on that they were gifts, always returning them to Takumi by sunrise. Today, they had left a water-soaked lily on his shirt.

Maybe they just didn't like flowers, he figured. In the legend, monsters always like shiny things, like gold and gemstones. If he gave the demon something as mesmerizing as those, maybe they wouldn't return it.

That night, he kneeled at the dock again, a pearl necklace clutched in his hand. Deliberately, he reached out, and watched it plunk into the lake. He sat there and waited, and waited. And then, he saw it, a purple glow from the lakebed. He leaned over, almost enough to fall into the lake again.

_ Their tail curled around him, fins fanning out around him almost like wrapping him in a blanket. Tiredly, he leaned back into their grip, too exhausted to fight back as water flooded his lungs. _

Takumi wondered if he jumped in, right now, they would grab him again. He honestly wasn't sure. He couldn't remember what they were like, only their piercing red eyes staring into his as he drowned.

The demon did not surface, purple glow fading into the inky depths with its new treasure. Takumi took it as a victory, of sorts, returning home early that night and actually getting some rest. He spent the morning in bed, hardly content, but satisfied for the moment.

And then Ryouma knocked on his door.

"Takumi," he greeted tersely, "someone just came by." Confused, Takumi sat up.

"What?"

"He said he saw you drop something, and wished to return it." Ryouma held up the pearl necklace. "Takumi, what were you doing with Mother's jewelry?"

Takumi was silent. Ryouma sat down on the bed next to him.

"You've been acting strange lately," he said. "Ever since... Takumi, are you alright?" He turned away and sunk under the covers.

"M'fine," he mumbled.

"Takumi-" Ryouma warned, then stopped short with a sigh. "Listen, we're all worried about you. Please just talk to us."

Takumi closed his eyes and ignored him.

"...We're here for you. You know that." Ryouma stood up, giving him one last concerned glance, then left.

* * *

 

Takumi undid his hairtie, wrapping it around his wrist. Cautiously, he lowered his feet into the water.

_ It's easy. Just sink. _

It was warm, just like last time. He took a deep breath to ready himself, then slid into the lake, eyes wide open as he watched for the lights.

_ Still, quiet, calm, air but a distant thought- _

The demon flashed, spines fanning out as they locked their red eyes on him. Takumi floated in place, biting his lip in anticipation. The demon sprung toward him, aggressively, and locked their arms around him. They dragged him up, up, back to the surface.

Takumi gasped for breath, just now noticing how much air he'd lost. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders to steady himself, fingers catching in blond curls. He looked up, finally able to take in his sculpted features and burning eyes, furrowed in... concern?

He unceremoniously lifted Takumi back onto the dock, scanning him for a moment to ensure he was unharmed. In an instant, he retracted his arms and sank back into the water.

"H-hey!" Takumi shouted. "Wait! Come back!" He pushed himself into the water again, obnoxiously splashing after him. He reappeared to drag him to the surface. Takumi flipped the wet hair sticking to his skin out of his face and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" the spirit finally spoke. Takumi shuddered.

"Um-" He had forgotten his entire vocabulary by this point. "Swimming?"

"Swimming," he repeated, deadpan, then sighed and placed him on the dock again, this time resting on the wood beside him.

"It's really you," Takumi breathed, a strange smile of relief growing on his face.

"Why do you keep coming back here?" the spirit asked abruptly. Takumi recoiled

"I..." To be honest, he had never come up with a good excuse for his behavior. "I wanted to see you." The spirit gave him an odd look.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I- you-"

_ His eyes burned. He had changed his mind. He didn't want to die. With the last of his energy, he tried to break free from the monster's grasp, but failed.  _

_ Suddenly, the grip on him loosened, cool hands falling from his neck and ghosting across his cheeks. In the morning, he woke up in his bed, alive, with only the lightest of bruises on his skin. _

"You... let me go. Then you took me home, right? I don't know how, but-" Takumi choked out. "You  _ saved _ me."

The demon stared at him for a moment.

"You did not belong here," he explained simply. 

"But why? What does that mean?" Takumi asked, ignoring the way his eyes stung.

"I will not take an innocent life," he said. Takumi stared at him for a long, long time, still unsure if he was really here in front of him.

"But I wanted-” He sighed. “Who are you?" he finally asked. The demon floated away, and for a moment, Takumi thought he was going to disappear again.

"I am the guardian of this lake, a spirit of divine protection," he said. "If you must refer to me, you may call me Xander." He flipped his tail, lightly splashing Takumi as he sunk beneath the water once more. Takumi watched until every last trace of violet light had disappeared, then slowly rose to his feet and began the walk home.


End file.
